


Schellen im Schnee

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne schenkt Silke zu Weihnachten Karten für ein Weihnachtskonzert in Zürich, das sie mit einem Kurzurlaub in der Schweiz verbinden. Der Weg zum abseits der Touristenströme gelegenen Hotel verläuft jedoch anders als gedacht und jemand macht sich so seine Gedanken über die beiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schellen im Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Baggeli, die mal wieder für ein paar schöne Verbesserungen gesorgt hat.  
> Bingo-Prompt: “Sie sind so verheiratet!” / Sie benehmen sich wie ein altes Pärchen  
> Wörter: ~ 2700

~~  
Schellen im Schnee  
~~

 

Ich scherze mit Joseph, der neben seiner Blonden steht und ihr die Mähne krault. Sie schnaubt und sucht in seiner Umhängetasche nach einem Apfel. Gutmütig holt er einen heraus und gibt ihn der Stute, die nicht mehr die Jüngste ist… genau wie wir. Aber sie ist ein treues Tier, das Tag für Tag seinen Dienst tut und immer noch Spaß daran hat, den Schlitten zu ziehen. 

Viele sind es ohnehin nicht, die in diesen Tagen kurz vor Weihnachten herkommen. Die Touristen kommen erst später, nach den Feiertagen oder zu Silvester.  
Die Strecke, die Joseph mit seiner Blonden abdeckt, ist aber auch dann nicht viel gefragt. Oft kann ich mitfahren und ich schaue mir dabei gerne die Leute an, die hier, in unserem kleinen, abgelegenen und fast unbekannten Tal einige freie Tage verbringen. Wir sind abseits der Skigebiete, abseits vom Rummel der Schönen und Reichen. Es sind Wanderer, die im Sommer und Herbst herkommen. Im Winter sind es Menschen, die ihre Ruhe wollen, oder frisch verliebte Pärchen, die in den romantischen Hotels entlang und am Ende des Tals ihre Flitterwochen verbringen. Auch sie wollen allein gelassen werden.  
Ab und an ist ein Manager dabei, manchmal mit der Ehefrau, meistens jedoch mit der Sekretärin.  
In den Jahren, in denen ich nun schon mit Joseph die Strecke fahre, habe ich sie alle gesehen. Es macht mir Spaß, mir die Leute anzusehen, die aus dem Shuttlebus vom Flughafen aussteigen und in diese Kategorien einzusortieren.  
Ich liege nie daneben.

„Sie kommen“, brummt Joseph und geht hinüber zu den anderen Schlittenführern, die um eine Feuerschale herumstehen und sich die Hände wärmen. Jeder hat seine eigene Route, sein eigenes Ziel. Nur manchmal springt einer ein und übernimmt eine zusätzliche Fuhre, wenn ein Schlitten allein nicht ausreicht. Das kommt selten vor und heute sieht es nicht danach aus. 

Der Shuttlebus ist nicht einmal voll. Eine kleine Familie: Mutter, Vater, zwei Mädchen, die sehnsüchtig zu den Schlitten schauen und vor Freude quietschen als klar wird, dass sie sogar damit fahren müssen.

Ein junges Paar, das kaum die Hände voneinander lassen kann. Mit denen fahre ich nicht gerne mit und atme deshalb erleichtert auf, als Thomas mit ihnen zu seinem Schlitten geht.

Zwei Manager, nein drei… einer hastet hinterher. Sie sehen gestresst aus und sie haben nicht nur ihre Koffer, sondern auch Laptops dabei. Das sieht mehr nach Arbeit als nach Erholung aus. So kurz vor Weihnachten? Mir ist es egal. Auch sie wollen nicht in das kleine Hotel und Joseph verweist sie an Andreas, der sich nur ungern von der Feuerschale trennen will. Mürrisch stapft er mit ihnen hinüber und sie scheinen auch nicht gerade froh darüber zu sein, die nächste halbe Stunde in einem offenen Schlitten durch die Abenddämmerung gefahren zu werden.  
Nun… so ist das eben hier. Wenn es zu viel schneit, werden nur noch die größeren Straßen und Hauptverbindungen geräumt. Die kleinen Zufahrtswege zu den an den Hängen verteilten Hotels, können dann nur noch zu Fuß oder eben mit den Schlitten erreicht werden. Im Winter ist das Leben hier beschaulicher, der Natur angepasst.  
Wer aus der Stadt kommt, hat dafür wenig Verständnis, aber auch die müssen sich fügen. 

Ich schaue zu den nahen Gipfeln auf. Noch ein paar Minuten und die untergehende Sonne wird sie in leuchtendes Rot tauchen. Ich mag diese Augenblicke. Es wird nun auch Zeit, meine Pfeife anzuzünden. Die Kälte sitzt mir schon zu sehr in meinen alten Knochen.  
Die Blonde dreht den Kopf und schaut neugierig zu Joseph hinüber. Sie will endlich auch laufen, ich sehe es an ihrem interessierten Blick. Ihr Fell ist kühl und ich fahre mit der Hand unter ihre Mähne, in der kleine Eisklumpen kleben. Dort ist sie warm und trocken. „Er kommt gleich, du wirst sehen“, murmele ich und ich glaube, sie versteht mich.  
Der warme Qualm des Tabaks wärmt mich von innen, während ich wieder zum Bus schaue.  
Noch ein Paar ist ausgestiegen. Er, groß und gut gekleidet, mit der Miene eines Mannes, der die Welt nach seinen Vorstellungen formt. Neben ihm ein Mädchen, unter ihrer Mütze schauen lange blonde Haare hervor. Seine Tochter? Nein, entscheide ich. Aber die beiden kennen sich gut, das wird aus der Körpersprache klar. 

„… das ist eine Zumutung. Ich kann doch wohl erwarten…“, höre ich seine Stimme herüberwehen. Er ist aufgebracht, ein Städter also. Er gestikuliert zu den Schlitten, diskutiert mit dem Fahrer des Shuttles. Es ist Mario, der sich gerne mal einen Spaß daraus macht vorzugeben, dass er kein Deutsch spricht. Der Mann kann aber offenbar italienisch und fängt nun an, in dieser Sprache auf ihn einzureden. 

Das Mädchen steht derweil daneben. Ich kann sie in den blauen Schatten der Dämmerung nur unklar erkennen, aber ich glaube, sie würde gerne mit den Schlitten fahren. Irgendwann legt sie dem Mann eine Hand auf den Arm, sagt etwas zu ihm und er wird ruhig, entspannt sich schlagartig.  
Ist das wirklich ein Mädchen? Sie hat einen so großen Einfluss auf ihn, zu groß für ein Kind.  
Mario nutzt die Pause und winkt Joseph näher. Also das kleine Hotel.  
Den beiden steht eine lange Fahrt bevor. Der Weg hinaus ist weit, führt durch einen Wald und über weite Wiesen, die im Frühjahr gelb sind von wilden Krokussen. 

Sie kommen näher und ich sehe, dass sie kein Mädchen mehr ist. Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau, wenn auch sehr klein. Auch sie ist gut gekleidet.  
Ich fahre der Blonden nochmal über den warmen Hals und klettere dann auf den Bock, nehme einige dicke Wolldecken aus der Truhe, die sich unter dem Kutschersitz verbirgt. Die Fahrt wird eisig werden und beide haben nur normale Winterkleidung an. 

Sie kommen näher und ich betrachte sie genauer. Er hat das Aussehen und die Aura eines Managers, Rechtsanwalts oder Arztes. Ein wenig davon ist auch an ihr zu sehen, aber sie ist bescheidener. Seine Sekretärin? Das alte Klischee?

Ich ertappe mich dabei, dass ich den Kopf schüttele. Nein, das ist keine als beruflicher Termin getarnte Affäre. Ihnen fehlt dieses Verbotene, Heimliche, das den Menschen anhaftet, die deshalb herkommen. 

Sie sind am Schlitten angekommen und Joseph verstaut das Gepäck. Es ist nicht viel… zwei Koffer nur. Sie werden nicht lange bleiben. Er klappt den Tritt herunter und der Mann reicht der kleinen Frau die Hand, damit sie leichter einsteigen kann. Sie greift danach ohne hinzusehen. Es ist eine vertraute, alltägliche Geste. 

Ich reiche den beiden die Decken und der Mann nimmt sie. Er bedeutet der Frau sich zu setzen und wickelt sie dann darin ein, bevor er neben ihr Platz nimmt und sich die zweite Decke über die Knie legt.  
„Und wir sollen wirklich mit dem Schlitten fahren?“, höre ich ihn. Sie nickt.  
„Ja. Ich habe mir das als Kind immer gewünscht, aber bei uns gibt ja kaum genug Schnee dafür.“ Sie lächelt strahlend, voller Vorfreude und ich setze mich zu Joseph auf den Kutschersitz.  
Er nimmt die Zügel auf und schnalzt mit der Zunge, was die Blonde gehorsam antreten lässt. Sie legt sich in das Kummet und mit einem schleifenden Kratzen setzt sich der Schlitten in Bewegung. Die ersten Meter sind immer schwer für sie, weil hier, an der Endstation des Shuttlebusses, der Schnee geräumt wird und wir eine kurze Strecke über den Asphalt zurücklegen müssen. Dann haben wir die geschlossene Schneedecke erreicht und es geht beinahe lautlos weiter.  
So lautlos, wie es die weich klingelnden Schellen am Kummet und am Schlitten zulassen. Hier in der Abgeschiedenheit des Bergtales dienen die Glocken nicht nur dazu, die Touristen zufrieden zu stellen. Sie verkünden auch allen, die die gleiche Strecke benutzen, dass ihnen jemand entgegen kommt. Dort, wo es nur eine Fahrspur gibt und wo man nicht ausweichen kann, ist das wichtig. Aber das interessiert die Touristen nicht. 

Ich schaue zu den beiden hinüber. Sie strahlt förmlich und schaut sich mit von der Kälte roten Wangen um. Ihre Augen glänzen vor Freude, als der Schnee auf den Berggipfeln den roten Lichtschein der Abendsonne reflektiert und das Tal für ein paar Augenblicke in warmes Licht taucht. Auch er schaut nach oben. Ein Lächeln blitzt in seinen Mundwinkeln auf und er sagt etwas zu ihr, dass ich nicht hören kann, weil es im Klang der Schellen untergeht. Sie schmunzelt amüsiert.

Es wird schnell dunkel, als die Sonne weiter sinkt und mit der Dunkelheit legt sich die Kälte wie ein Mantel über das Land. Die Blonde schnaubt und wird unwillkürlich schneller. Joseph gibt ihr die Zügel frei und sie fällt in einem gemütlichen Trab. Ein Ruck geht dabei durch den Schlitten, mit dem die beiden Fahrgäste nicht gerechnet haben.  
Der Kopf der Frau knallt unsanft nach hinten gegen die hohe Lehne und er beugt sich besorgt zu ihr. Sie schüttelt den Kopf und versichert ihm, dass es ihr gut geht. Zwar höre ich die Worte nicht, aber Mienenspiel und Körpersprache sind eindeutig. Sie kauert sich ein wenig zusammen, als sie sich des kalten Fahrtwindes bewusst wird und er zieht die Decke höher hinauf, die bisher nur auf ihrem Schoß gelegen hatte.  
Es ist schön zu beobachten, wie er sich um sie kümmert und sie es ganz selbstverständlich akzeptiert. Das ist nicht dieses übertriebene Verhätscheln oder all das Getue, das frisch Verliebten oder Flitterwöchnern so eigen ist.  
Die beiden sind schon lange ein Paar, da bin ich mir sicher. Zufrieden ziehe ich an meiner Pfeife, werfe aber doch immer wieder einen Blick nach hinten.

Die beiden sitzen schweigend im Schlitten und genießen ganz offensichtlich die Fahrt. Sogar der mürrische Zug um die Lippen des Mannes ist verschwunden. Er drückt sich den Hut etwas tiefer in die Stirn und schlägt den Kragen seines Wollmantels hoch. Wieder sagt er ein paar Worte zu ihr und sie rückt ein wenig näher an ihn heran. Sein Arm legt sich ganz von selbst über ihre Schultern und er zieht sie an sich, während sie den Kopf gegen ihn lehnt. Sie streckt die Hand aus und zeigt hinüber zum Nachbarort, der sich wie ein Vogelnest an den Hang schmiegt. Die Lichter der Häuser schicken einen hellen Gruß über die nun blauschwarzen Schatten der tief verschneiten Wiesen. Einige knorrige Bäume recken ihre kahlen Äste zu den Sternen empor. Es hätte ein grausiger… toter… Anblick sein können, doch die Polster aus Schnee geben den Bäumen etwas Träumendes. Wir erreichen den Wald. Hier ist es noch stiller und Joseph lässt die Blonde wieder langsamer gehen. Ihr struppig aussehendes Fell dampft und sie zieht geduldig und gehorsam den schweren Schlitten. Es glänzt nicht so wie im Sommer, wenn Joseph sie gründlich striegelt. Jetzt, im Winter, braucht sie die Schutzschicht aus Talg und Schmutz, auch wenn es sie ungepflegt aussehen lässt. Wer sich mit Pferden auskennt weiß das und kümmert sich nicht darum. Nur Städter mokieren sich darüber.  
Da fällt mir auf, dass ich zwar gesehen habe, wie der Mann die Blonde mustert, er aber nichts über ihr Fell gesagt hat. Kennt er sich mit Pferden aus?  
Wieder schaue ich nach hinten. Ja… er könnte ein Reiter sein. Das macht ihn mir sympathisch. Auch, dass er die Hände der Frau in seine nimmt, gefällt mir. Sie hat zwar Handschuhe an, aber die sehen nicht so aus, als ob sie warm genug wären. Sie lässt es zu, dass er ihre Hände zusammen mit seinen unter die Decke schiebt und schmiegt ihren Kopf gegen sein bärtiges Kinn. Es fällt kein Wort zwischen ihnen. 

Ich lächle still und schaue wieder nach vorne, lasse die beiden allein mit sich. Da ist soviel Nähe zwischen ihnen, dass ich mir sicher bin: sie sind schon lange verheiratet. 

Es knackt im nachtdunklen Wald und ein Rudel Rehe springt nicht weit von uns davon. Die Schellen müssen sie aufgeschreckt haben und es tut mir leid, dass wir sie aus ihrem Versteck vertrieben haben.  
Die Blonde schnaubt und schüttelt ihre Mähne, dass einzelne Eisbrocken davonfliegen.  
Dann lassen wir die letzten Bäume und das Unterholz hinter uns und wieder geht es im Trab hinaus auf eine weite Wiese. Über uns funkeln die Sterne und ein fast runder Mond wirft sein silbriges Licht auf die Fahrspur. Joseph hat darauf verzichtet, die Laternen am Kutschbock anzuzünden, so dass wir selbst im Dunkeln liegen. Ich mag das, wenn uns nur der Schellenklang und das Geräusch der Hufe im Schnee begleiten. 

Es scheint auch den beiden hinter mir zu gefallen. Sie sitzen immer noch eng aneinander gekuschelt, ohne dass es wie eine intime Umarmung gewirkt hätte. Sie unterhalten sich leise. Er sagt etwas und sie knufft ihn in die Seite, lacht ihn fröhlich an. Er schmunzelt und lehnt sich wieder zurück, zieht sie dabei für einen Moment enger an sich. 

Meine Pfeife ist aufgeraucht und ich klopfe sie außen am Holz des Kutschersitzes aus, bevor ich sie wieder in meiner Jacke verstaue. Wir werden bald da sein. Es ist die letzte Fahrt heute und die Blonde freut sich sicher schon auf ihren warmen Stall, so wie Joseph auf ein Bier in der Bar. Er wohnt im Hotel, solange dort seine Dienste als Schlittenführer gebraucht werden. Es wäre auch zu einsam für ihn, oben auf seiner Alm, auf der er den Sommer verbringt und seinen Ziegenkäse herstellt.

Vor uns wird es heller. Das Hotel ist einladend erleuchtet und begrüßt so die neuen Gäste. Es sieht schön aus, wie der gelbe Schimmer sich auf dem Schnee ausbreitet. Joseph hält vor dem Portal und klettert vom Bock. Er öffnet den Wagenschlag des Schlittens, während ich nach vorne zur Blonden gehe und sie kräftig klopfe. Sie hat ihre Sache gut gemacht. 

Der Mann schält sich als erster aus der Decke und steigt aus. Dann reicht er ihr die Hand. Der Größenunterschied ist beachtlich, stört die beiden aber nicht. Sie steht ganz selbstverständlich neben ihm, kümmert sich nicht drum, dass sie zu ihm aufsehen muss, während er Joseph anspricht: „Wir wollen morgen Abend zu einem Konzert in die Tonhalle nach Zürich. Wie kommen wir da hin bei diesen… etwas beschwerlichen Verkehrsverbindungen?“

Joseph schmunzelt. „Sie sind nicht die Einzigen, die da hin wollen. Morgen Mittag hole ich Sie mit dem Schlitten ab und bringe Sie direkt zu einem Shuttlebus. Der fährt Sie dann weiter zur Tonhalle. Das machen wir jedes Jahr so.“

„Gut, gut.“ Der Mann wendet sich ab und kommt nach vorne zu der Blonden, klopft ihr den Hals, krault die Stirn, als sie ihn neugierig ansieht. Ja, er kennt sich mit Pferden aus, so wie er mit ihr umgeht. Sein Blick huscht zu der kleinen Frau. Während er wieder zu ihr geht lächelt er sie an. Liebevoll und mit einem Glanz in den Augen, wie er nur in langen gemeinsamen Jahren entsteht. „Nicht, dass mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für die Dame noch im Schnee versinkt, so wie sie selbst, wenn sie nicht aufpasst. Wenn ich mich hier so umschaue…“ Er mustert die Schneehaufen, die sich rings um den Vorplatz des Hotels wie eine Mauer auftürmen. Dabei ist der Boden nicht mal freigeschippt. „Wie hoch liegt der Schnee hier eigentlich?“ 

Joseph zuckt die Schultern. „Knapp zwei Meter, würde ich sagen. Es hat viel Neuschnee gegeben in den letzten Tagen.“

Der Mann zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und rückt ein bisschen näher an die Frau heran. Es ist nur ein kleiner Schritt, aber ich sehe ihn. Er sorgt sich um sie, so, wie man es tut wenn einen viel mit dem anderen verbindet. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es sowas auch noch gibt. Zu viele Paare trennen sich viel zu schnell wieder, wenn die ersten starken Winde die Wogen der Beziehung aufwühlen. Die beiden hier sehen mir aber aus, als ob sie schon so manchen Sturm gemeinsam durchgestanden haben. Ich schlendere hinüber, solange Joseph die Koffer auslädt.  
„Passen Sie gut auf Ihre Frau auf, der Schnee hier ist tückisch. Man meint, die Decke ist stabil und dann tritt man auf eine Stelle, die einen nicht trägt.“

Er sieht mich leicht erstaunt über den Rand der Brille hinweg an, sagt aber nichts. Sie lacht leise. „Er ist mein Chef, aber Danke für die Warnung.“ 

Ich schaue den beiden verdutzt hinterher, als sie – Seite an Seite – ins Hotel gehen.  
Und dabei hätte ich schwören können, dass das hier keine der üblichen Affären ist. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich in Ihnen getäuscht haben soll. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich nur einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt. 

Die beiden benehmen sich wie ein altes Pärchen.  
Das kann also nur ein Scherz gewesen sein, stelle ich fest und hole meine Pfeife hervor. Es ist Zeit, sie noch einmal anzustecken.


End file.
